mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Heartstrings hi Twilight-W 0.0700.png|Heartstrings (with Amethyst Star) waves hello to Twilight Sparkle, who doesn't notice at all. Heartstrings staring at Twilight S01E01.PNG|Heartstrings stares in surprise as Twilight didn't say hi. How rude! Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png S1 E1 Heartstrings back.png|Heartstrings and Twinkle behind TS S1 E1 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy).png|Minuette, Twinkle, Heartstrings, a pony, Lemon Hearts, Derpy Hooves (first appearance), another pony, and Minuette (again?) all behind Twilight and Spike S1 E1 Heartstrings and Derpy.png|What's she planning there with Derpy? Minuette, Heartstrings and Derpy S01E01.png|Daisy (obstructed), Beery Punch, Minuette, Heartstrings, and Derpy Hooves S1 E1 Bon Bon and Heartstrings.png|Already, she's friends with Bon Bon. Bouncy_Heartstrings.PNG|Overly happy Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Berry Punch, Golden Harvest, Minuette, Twinkle, Shoeshine, Bon Bon, Heartstrings, and Cherry Berry look on in horror behind Twilight and Spike (Cloud Kicker and Medley can be seen in the background). Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Same as in the last, but sans loud Kicker, and Medley on the ground Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy Hooves and Heartstrings s01e02.png|Heartstrings and Derpy Hooves. The Ticket Master Pony group shot..PNG|Heartstrings in a crowd, looking impressed. Also seen are Derpy, Colgate, and Lemon Hearts Heartstrings harassing Twilight.png|Heartstrings trying to get the extra ticket off Twilight. Applebuck Season Heartstrings_bunny_stampede.PNG|Running about as the bunnies stampede, wrong eye color S1E4 Bon Bon and Lyra watch.png|With Bon Bon watching Applejack drag her trophy. S1E4 Heartstrings gets muffin.png|Getting a "baked bad" Boast Busters Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png|Why so serious? Twilight zoom E6-W6.png Heartstrings_and_Bon-bon.PNG|Heartstrings and Bon Bon (as well as Berry Punch) watch as Twilight's laundry calls to her. Carrot top, Cheerilee and Heartstrings S01E06.png|Golden Harvest, Heartstrings, (early bird cameo of) Cheerilee, and one other earth pony Double_Heartstrings.PNG|Horned and hornless...at the same time! Heh heh HEH.gif|Notice the green and blue circles Bonbon and Minuette.png Dragonshy Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png|What is she doing there? Mint_green_pony_sitting_oddly_on_bench_S1E07.png|An infamous Heartstrings moment. Heartstrings S01E7 16 9.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Heartstrings s01e10.png Heartstrings_Crying.PNG|Poor Heartstrings. Winter Wrap Up Overly_Excited_Heartstrings.PNG|Overly excited Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png|Heartstrings singing Winter Wrap Up in the background Call of the Cutie Heartstrings_and_Filly.PNG|Heartstrings and Tornado Bolt Heartstrings and Lightning.PNG Fall Weather Friends Heartstrings and her cup.png|Heartstrings and her cup DoubleHeartstrings.png|Heartstrings appears twice in this image: as a unicorn and as an Earth pony. Twilight 5th.png|Once more with Bon Bon Suited For Success Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Heartstrings among others shocked at Rarity's dresses Heartstring, Heartstring clone and Medley are unimpressed.png|Heartstrings and a clone (behind) look unimpressed. Medley looks shocked too. Sonic Rainboom Heartstrings_on_Cloud.PNG|Heartstrings happily bouncing on a cloud. PS: She is not a Pegasus. Heartstrings_Behind_Celestia.PNG|Heartstrings chilling out behind Princess Celestia The Show Stoppers Heartstrings 5 clones S1E18.PNG|5 Heartstrings clones in episode 18 Green Isn't Your Color Heartstrings_Reaction_Fluttershy.PNG|Gasp! Over a Barrel Heartstrings in appleloosa.png|Heartstrings or Earth pony Heartstrings clone in Appleloosa Cowgirllyra.png|ditto The Cutie Mark Chronicles Heartstrings in background.jpg|Heartstrings in episode 23, "The Cutie Mark Chronicles". Lacking a horn. Filly Twilight and Heartstrings clone s01e23.png|wider shot The Best Night Ever Heartstrings_and_Derpy_VIPs.PNG|VIP's at the Gala (Lemon Hearts, Derpy, Heartstrings, and Colgate) Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png|several Heartstrings clones both left and right Lesson Zero What A Lucky Smarty Pants.png|Ponies fight for Smarty Pants Gaga over Smarty Pants.png|The Mayor interferes Bon Bon Heartstrings s02e03.png|Bon Bon and Heartstrings in the background Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Ponies after the fight. Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png|Mummy pony with Heartstrings's coat and eye colors. Hail1.png|Ponies hailing. Heartstrings (in the mummy costume) can be seen right there. LyraCostume.png Sisterhooves Social Crowd.png|Even more clones. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Heartstrings and Bon Bon S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.jpg Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Sweet and Elite audience crowd bg ponies clones.png|Able to spot 3 Heartstring clones Secret of My Excess Derpy in well S2E10.PNG Hearth's Warming Eve Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG I know right S2E11.PNG The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Heartstringsawesome.jpg|Is this face somehow familiar, dear Internet user? heartstringscider.PNG Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Bon Bon and Heartstrings 1 S2E15.png S2E11Singinginacircle.png Big Macintosh drop S2E15-W15.png|Heartstrings looking kind of surprised. Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png Bon-Bon, Heartstrings, Colgate and two BG ponies S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png A Friend in Deed Bon-Bon Heartstrings roof hope S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png singing.JPG Miscellaneous Heartstrings_Bonbon_Comic_Con_Poster.PNG|Heartstrings and Bon-Bon as they appear in the 2011 Comic Con poster. Heartstrings.jpg|Heartstrings from the late October 2011 mystery packs Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Category:Character gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Heartstrings images Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2